


Love Me ‘Till I See the Sunshine

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Feeding Kink, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: They’re nestled in the corner booth of a dimly-lit restaurant in Knoxville. Or Louisville, maybe. Juuse can’t remember. Right now it feels like his mind can only focus on the present moment; the heat building in his stomach, the large hand gripping his thigh.
Relationships: Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Love Me ‘Till I See the Sunshine

“Open up.”

Juuse takes the bite slowly, not breaking eye contact with Pekka. His heart is racing, cheeks pink from the attention he’s receiving. 

Pekka kisses him between bites, slow and wet, licking the younger man’s lips.

They’re nestled in the corner booth of a dimly-lit restaurant in Knoxville. Or Louisville, maybe. Juuse can’t remember. Right now it feels like his mind can only focus on the present moment; the heat building in his stomach, the large hand gripping his thigh.

Pekka’s hand moves up, ever-closer to Juuse’s length, until he’s fully groping him. Juuse makes a small noise in his throat and is quickly shushed by the older man. 

“Quiet, baby.”

Pekka keeps touching, keeps feeding Juuse and kissing him, thoroughly overwhelming his boy. They both stay quiet, though.

Pekka pulls Juuse in by the small loop at the front of his thin black collar, bringing his lips to Juuse’s ear.

“You’re so pretty, baby boy. All mine.” Pekka’s voice is impossibly low, accent thick.

“All yours, daddy.” 

“You like being touched in front of all these people? Think they know you’re about to come for me?”

Pekka continues touching Juuse’s dick until he comes hard in his pants, breathing ragged, still being held forward by his collar.

“Good boy, Juuse. Now finish your dinner.”

“Can I go clean up first?”

Pekka raises an eyebrow at the question; it only lasts a moment but Juuse apologizes nonetheless and gets back to eating. His pants are incredibly wet and uncomfortable but he would always rather suffer than disobey when it comes to Pekka.

“Thank you for making me come, daddy.”

“Sweet boy.”

Pekka orders a few drinks, and Juuse’s eyes go wide. They don’t drink much, and rarely in public. Alcohol tends to make Juuse extra horny, as if he’s not already constantly begging for it. 

He drinks what’s put in front of him anyway, earning a smile from Pekka. He doesn’t even know what he’s drinking really, just knows it tastes terrible and burns his stomach. After a few drinks his head is spinning a bit, but he can’t keep his eyes off Pekka. He wants to touch, taste.

Pekka moves closer and they kiss, Pekka not bothering to quiet the moans coming from his boy’s mouth this time. He reaches around and touches at the plug he tucked in Juuse’s ass this morning, and Juuse gets louder. The older man takes a quick look around; they’re somewhat distanced from the other people in the restaurant and it’s a pretty seedy place anyway, so he’s not concerned.

He likes taking Juuse to places like this and touching him, getting him drunk. Juuse has probably the most innocent face Pekka’s ever seen, the least experience of anyone he’s ever fucked. It feels good to corrupt him a bit. It doesn’t hurt that Juuse would never, ever say no to him.

“Slut. What do you want?”

“Want you to fill me up, daddy. Please, I’ll be good.”

With that Pekka throws some money on the table and guides them outside, through some weekend crowds with a large hand on Juuse’s lower back. 

However low-rent the restaurant was it did have air conditioning, and the hot and sticky late night air makes it a little hard to breathe.

“‘m hot, daddy.” Juuse’s whining, a rare tone that he exclusively uses when he’s drunk.

Pekka pushes him over towards a wall, still surrounded by a good number of people, and pulls the smaller man’s shirt off. Juuse would usually blush furiously and try to cover up but he’s way past caring at this point. He can barely walk straight so Pekka guides him a bit more, heat radiating off every inch of his boy’s body.

They make their way across a few streets, sneaking in through the woods to a secluded spot on a lake. At least Juuse thinks it’s a lake. He can’t really see much anyway. 

Pekka peels Juuse’s impossibly tight pants off, then his still-wet boxer briefs; both items chosen by Pekka this morning. All of the sudden Juuse’s naked except his collar and he’s hard again, and Pekka follows suit. 

He guides them waist deep into the lake blindly; it’s so pitch black out that all he has to go by is the almost silent sound of the breeze moving the water. They kiss again, skin against skin and dicks lining up deliciously. 

“You know how perfect you are, little one? So sweet, so obedient no matter where we are. So handsome.” Juuse blushes and Pekka grabs both their dicks together, moving slowly and coaxing low moans out of his boy, the sounds echoing around them. It feels like they’re in another world, just the two of them. 

Pekka lays Juuse down close to the shore, still mostly in the water. He pushes the younger man’s legs up and slowly pulls the toy out, Juuse gripping his own legs and whining the whole way.

He slides in immediately and Juuse’s already overwhelmed, squirming around and moaning with every thrust. Pekka lets him make noise but pins both his wrists above his head on the sand, not letting up his pace for a second. 

He comes like that, long and hot, letting some quiet praise out into his boy’s ear in Finnish.

He stays inside and jerks Juuse, just a few strokes and Juuse’s coming for the second time tonight. Pekka pulls out and lays with him, pushes his hair out of his face, kisses him. The water provides relief from the seemingly rising temperature but Juuse’s still panting, sweat mixing with the water dripping off his body. 

Pekka gets Juuse up on his elbows, reaches over to the pants he discarded earlier and pulls out a small bottle, presses it to Juuse’s lips. He takes it, drinking all Pekka gives him until his vision is starting to darken at the edges. The water feels no different from the air surrounding him so he feels like he’s floating, Pekka’s kisses the only thing keeping him somewhat lucid. He finishes up the bottle in between kisses, and feels himself get rolled over onto his stomach. At least his face is out of the water.

Pekka spreads his cheeks and pushes into him once again, the rush of outdoor sex and Juuse’s ever-present willingness making his dick fill up at a record pace.

He lowers down onto Juuse, turning the younger man’s face to make sure he’s still somewhat aware of the situation so he doesn’t hurt him.

“You okay baby?”

“Mm, yes.”

“Feel dirty, little one?”

“Yes daddy. So good.” Juuse replies in Finnish, words slow and slurred.

Pekka grabs him by the collar and increases his thrusts, hips snapping back and forth at a bruising pace, Juuse’s breathing all but cut off. 

“Love fucking my boy, always so good for me. I can have you whenever I want, you know that? At dinner, in public, in front of whoever I want.” 

Juuse’s up on all fours now but his breathing is still restricted from the collar, and he’s growing less conscious by the second. Right before he thinks he’ll pass out Pekka comes hard inside him again, getting a little lightheaded himself.

He pulls Juuse to his feet, the smaller man unable to stand by himself. He stumbles naked, Pekka pulling his underwear back on for him, followed by his pants after a struggle. It’s not exactly easy maneuvering a drunk, wet boy into a pair of skinny jeans but Pekka likes to think he’s pretty practiced in dealing with Juuse.

He gets himself dressed after that and leads Juuse back towards the grass.

“Where we goin’?” 

“Lay down with me, little one.”

Pekka figures he’ll let his boy rest for a while before finding their way back to the hotel. They do just that, staring at the stars until Juuse falls asleep on Pekka’s chest, exhausted and clingy but beyond happy to be taken care of, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I’ll write something sweet and domestic about these two but for now...this


End file.
